The Forgotten
by MorganLestrange
Summary: Sometimes, we forget things that should not be forgotten. A dark secret lurks the halls of hogwarts, and its somehow all connected with Ginny Weasley. T/G D/G Triangle


Disclaimer: The Characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling and I do not own them.

The Forgotten

The foggy streets of london were silent and empty, other then the occastional passing muggle heading for work. the sky was grey with overcast, the sounds of the subway could be heard as Damien Marcusio headed down the stone steps, slicked with water from the foggy mist of night. His black hair was pulled back at the nap of his neck by a plain black band, and he wore muggles clothes like any other, dressed in a black floor length over coat and slacks with a white pressed shirt. His black polished shoes echoed as he pushed the muggle money into the machine and pushed past the metal arms that allowed him to pass to stand in wait for the subway train. 

His hands were in his pockets as he glanced down the dark tunnels in either direction, his pale skin nipped at by the cold draft that floated through the atmosphere. Muggles stood around the station, waiting for the train to show. Finally the booming sound, the grinding of brakes and loud high pitched squeaking signalled the arrival of the train, coming to a stop before Damien. The great metal doors slide open, allowing it's awaiting passengers to disembark from the train and allowed those who waited to get on. 

Damien stepped on, taking a seat near the end, taking up a muggle newspaper and flipping through it, his eyes squinting too read the tiny letters upon the paper. They went on about regular news, nothing new to Damien, whom read both muggle and the wizarding newspapers. He smirked, reading over the recent murder cases going on in the muggle world, how odd they were, to find ways to live without magic. They solved there cases differently, without magic it almost seems impossible, yet these muggles unlike what most pureblood family's believed, were intelligent.

The train rumbled as it rode along down the track, rumbleing silently down the long endless dark tunnels. It stopped again, allowing passengers to get on and off, yet Damien remained seated, reading contemplatively. Finally the train started up again, and a man walked towards him, dressed in a black wool coat and black leather gloves, his short cropped dark brown hair slicked back. He too was dressed like a muggle, blending in with the crowds that filled the train. he sat down next to Damien, removing his gloves and folding them up, stuffing them in his pocket and sighing. He checked is silver pocket watch, nodding somewhat at the time and nodding to it somewhat. He too took up a newspaper and read through the articles.

Time past and the train halted, Damien standing to leave. The other man folded his newspaper, slipping an emerald envelope inside of it and setting it aside. He stood and left, leaving Damien to stare upon the folded newspaper. He reached out, lifting the newspaper and pulled the envelope from it, slipping it inside his coat pocket and then heading out of the train. He stepped out onto the platform, and headed up the stairs. The streets of London were far busier then he remembered earlier this morning, people crowded the streets now. Damien made his way down the streets, turning a corner to stop upon an old wooden black door, and reached out, pulling it open and slipping in after giving a glance around.

Tom glanced up as he came in and took a seat. "Evening Damien." Tom said, smiling as he came around. "Anything I can get for you?" he asked. Damien nodded. "How about a glass of wine, thanks." he said calmly, opening the green envelope and reading the letter. Tom nodded and headed off to get the wine. Damiens eyes flickered over the contents of the letter.

"Dear Mr. Marcusio,

I am pleased to hear about your inquiry to join. You are to meet one Mr. Lucius Malfoy, at his manor in Norfolk. Come alone, and follow his explecite instructions once you arrive. Your first assignment shall be given to you then. 

Sincerely,

Abraham Nott

Damien smirked and folded up the letter, placing it inside his coat pocket and taking the drink as Tom handed it to him. "That will be all, thanks Tom." he said, nodding as he took a sip of the wine. It smelt of sweet berrys and very fresh to the taste. Moments passed and he finished his wine. He stood and left out the backdoor of the leaky cauldron, and unsheathed his wand, flicking it at himself and changing into flowing robes of black. He tapped his wand on the brick wall, and then watched it moved about to make a arched doorway. His eyes fell upon the familar streets of Diagon alley and he stepped in, heading towards Gringotts.

***

Ginny Weasley woke with a start. She'd been dreaming again, about the silvery blond haired boy. It irritated her to the point of anger, she kept dreaming about that fateful evening. Yet she knew it was almost somewhat for the best, her crush on Harry Potter had faded that year. Draco Malfoy was different, he was like a dream. She wrinkled up her nose in disgust. _What _was she thinking? Draco Malfoy, was rude, snobbish and so bigheaded he might not fit through his front door by his seventh year. Which of course, was this year. He was graduating, along with the dream team. To Ginnys dismay, Harry was engaged to Cho Chang. They'd finally started dating in the fifth year, and it escalated from there.

She climbed out of bed, yawning and stretching. Today she'd leave for the train to hogwarts, it was early in the morning, at least five am. She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she got dressed. 

It was a madhouse in the burrow, red hair flashed through the living room, Molly Weasley bustling about in the kitchen, making breakfast, her father off waking up her brothers. Already downstairs she could hear Hermione talking about her plans for a wedding gown. Her and Ron were getting married. She could hear her mothers excited voice as she slipped into the kitchen. 

"Morning Mum, Mione.." she said as she sat down at the table, Molly filling her plate. "Good morning dear.." she smiled and moved on about the kitchen.

"Hey there Ginny." Hermione said, eating away at her breakfast. "Hey hermione... any ideas on about the gown yet?" Ginny winked at her, sipping her orange juice as a herd of sleepy grown men came into the kitchen and piled in at the table, among them was Harry and Ron, whom seemed to be even sleepier then the whole lot. "Up late again I see." Ginny snorted lightly, finishing her breakfast. "Oy Gin.. not now.. I just woke up." grouced Ron as he filled his plate. Ginny just giggled softly and finished her orange juice. "Going to go load my trunk mum.. thanks for the breakfast." she said, kissing Mollys cheek and then heading up to her room. 

Ginny slipped into her room, and pulled open the drapes. Morning light filled her room. She sighed, and packed her things. It was odd, leaving again for her sixth year at hogwarts. Perhaps it was because everyone was graduating this year, and she wasnt. What would she do without them? She wasn't entirely sure, and it hurt to think of herself being alone. All of her friends were seventh years, its all she knew ever sense she'd gotten to hogwarts. She'd been dating Neville Longbottom, whom, went from a small pudgy looking boy to a tall young man. He no longer stood pudgy, but had grown quite skinny, and he was going to the auror academy after he graduated. He intended to be aurors like his parents, and to Ginnys disproval he was intending on making it a life long career. She was worried for Neville, she just didnt think he was made to be an auror, despite his parents excellent skills in wand work, he wasn't as skilled as they, yet she did support him and his decisions.

She was almost sure he intended to propose to her this year, because of his several owls over the summer, letters showered upon her almost everyday. They'd even met up several times in diagon to go for ice cream. She knew Neville liked her, possibly loved her, but she just wasnt prepared for marrige, and she wasnt sure about her feelings for Neville either. He was her best friend throughout hogwarts, alongside Collin Creevy, who was going on to work for the ministry under her father's department, which to Ginny was a rather boring choice of work.

She finished packing and heaved her trunk down the stairs, dragging it out to the green car issued by the ministry for them to use. Her father came over, and put the trunk into the car and smiled. "Well then...lets go round up the others... its almost time to go!" he said and winked, checking his pocket watch and then hurrying into the house. 

"Molly dear... its almost time to go.." he said to her as she washed the dishes. "I know arthur I know!" she snapped, rushing about between dishes and geting all over her boys out and about. "Ron, Harry, Hurry up dears, were going to be late!" she called, watching them carrying there trunks down the stairs. "Oh come on then Ron!" she snapped, rushing back into the kitchen and finishing the dishes.

They loaded them into the car, George and Fred striding out, followed by percy, Harry, and Ron. Ginny already waited in the car. "Yet another boring year.." she sighed. She stared at the window, waiting for everyone to get in. It was another boring year at hogwarts. She'd watch the dream team graduate this year, along with Neville, who was, Ginny considered, her boyfriend. Everyone loaded into the car, Molly glancing back. "Everyone loaded in then?" she asked, checking over and counting heads. "Right then.. lets go arthur!" she snapped. "Of course dear.." he said, and started the car, driving off towards the train station.

***

The platform was busy, a seas of black robes and hats filled the small area. Ginny pushed about, carrying her trunk behind her trunk behind her. She handed it over to a stuward who sent it off to cargo. She climbed on board the train, finding herself an empty room and slipping in, shutting the door behind her. She sighed and sat down at the window, pulling it down to wave at her parents. "Bye Mum, Bye Dad!" she called to them, waving furiously at there smiling faces. She heard the door slide open and glanced back. "Hey Neville!" she said with a smile, Neville coming over to wave goodbye to his family as well. 

She sat down as the train started moving and looked at Neville. "How was your summer?" she smiled, giving him a soft kiss. "Good. my trip over to france was really nice." he said, leaning back in his seat. "How was your summer?" he smiled at her. "Pretty good." she shurged. Infact it was alright, considering the fact Harry never got to speak to Cho all summer, a blissful time even. She hated hearing him running about shouting "Ron.. Ron.. she's owled me! Look here.." she rolled her eyes at the thought. She was sick of Harry and Cho, and she just wanted out of the house.

Neville frowned. "Something wrong Gin?" he asked, stopping the food cart and buying them some food. "Nothing much really..." she sighed. "I dunno... its just.. this year.. something doesnt feel right." she sighed. "Oh?" Neville asked, eating his way through a box of Berrie Botts. "Like what?" he asked, an eyebrow shooting up. "I dunno.." Ginny repeated solumnly. "It's Harry's seventh year, and you-know-who, hasnt made a move sense his fifth year." she said calmly, looking at Nevilles quizzled expression.

It was something to worry about, the fact that Voldemort hadn't attacked in over a year. Ginny could still remember his face, because she'd came in direct contact with him in one of the hallways of hogwarts. He'd finally broken into hogwarts, along with a large group of death eaters that swarmed the school. It was the biggest Raid in history. Ginny sighed, and peered out the window, remembering the fateful day.

_Ginny ran through the halls, they'd finally broken in. It was over. She was panic striken, looking for Harry. She knew he was in danger, she remembered him leaving after breakfast. He wasnt in the common room or the dormitories, so she knew he must be somewhere still out in the school. "Harry!" she shouted, looking everywhere frantically, checking classrooms and closets alike. "Harry!" she shouted again. "Harry where are you!?" she shouted, her voice echoeing off the walls._

She flung herself around a corner, only to come face to face with a tall figure, at least 6'2, drapped in black robes. He glided down the hall like a great black wraith, his pale face concealed in the moonlight that drifted through the great windows. His red eyes glittered with malice, his wand held in his left hand he halted, looking directly at Ginny. Her heart almost stopped, staring directly back at him. "oh my gods.." a shiver ran up her spine, she was frozen to the spot. 

"Well well well.." he hissed softly. "Virginia..." he grinned maliciously, a triumphant look in his eyes. "You look suprised to see me... after all these years." he chuckled darkly, gliding towards her now at a threatening pace, his wand pointed at her. "Move.. and you die." he grinned, "Expelluramus!" he shouted, her wand flinging from her robes and into his hand. "Imperio!" he shouted. Ginny was hit with a bright red light that made her freeze up. Her mind went blissfully numb, and she felt in a daze. In the background she heard a voice. "Follow me..." it said to her, and she followed him without hesitation.

The entered the greathall, Ginny following him mindlessly. The great hall was cleared and empty, students screams of fear heard throughout the corridors outside. Teachers frantically fighting off the death eaters. Voldemort's scaly hand reached out, wrapping his long bony fingers around her left wrist. He pulled up her sleeve, and upon the forearm of her left arm there was a scar, in the shape of a snake. He eyed it carefully, his red eyes glittering in the moonlight as he touched it with his hand, a burning sensation streaking through Ginny's entire form. She would have cried out, but she couldn't, it just wouldnt happen. "Do not cry." said the voice in her head, and she obeyed it.

The scar on her arm glowed silver and Voldemort grinned. "Excellent..." he hissed, releasing her wrist. He waved his wand, barding all the doors to the great hall.  
Lady of the table." he hissed to her.She did as she was told, laying down upon the table. He moved about her, flicking his wand, summoning up a large black book and a silver goblet. 

"close your eyes." he commanded her, and then watched her. Once satisfied he moved away, hissing softly to the darkness in parseltongue. "nagini.." he called, and a large snake slithered from the darkness. "Lend me your venom my sweet pet.." he hissed to her, and she raised up, opening her mouth, dripping venom into the silver goblet he had taken up from the table. 

he then pulled from his robes a small vial of crimson liquid and poured it's contents into the goblet, mixing it with the venom. He then glided towards Ginny, dabbing his finger into the goblet and then placing a droplet of the goblets contents upon Ginnys eyelids, and then upon the snake scar upon her left arm that glowed an errie silver. Then he raised his left forearm, pulling back the sleeve to reveal an Identical snake scar, and placed a droplet upon his arm. The scar turned a brillant green. He then looked upon Ginny and opened the black book. "Serpens..Coluber es Colubra catenatus capula...en aevum...aeternitas la noster." he hissed. Instantly a change over took both of them, an errie glowing light surrounded both, Ginny felt herself grow weightless as her form glowed a brillant silver, and Voldemort glowed a brillant green.

When the glowing faded, he pointed at the goblet. "Catenatus refert aevum." he hissed, and commanded Ginny once more. "Stand." he said, and she obeyed. He knew she must drink willingly, and so he removed the Imperio. "Finite Incantetum!" he said clearly and Ginny felt herself awake, she realized then she stood before Lord Voldemort. "You will drink this.." he said, watching her carefully. "Drink it... or.." he grinned wickedly, snapping his fingers. "He will die..." he hissed, and from the darkness came Harry, with Nagini following, she knew if he moved, Nagini would kill him. "What... is it.." she said softly, her bottom lip quivering. She was scared.

His time was running out, and his patience was thin. "Drink it now..." he hissed at her. "Or he dies!" he said to her in a cool calculating voice. She took the goblet and stared at it's contents. She wasn't sure what it was, but it looked like poison to her. She stared at Harrys pleading eyes. "Dont do it Gin!" he said, and jumped as Nagini snapped at him, narrowly missing his leg. She frowned. "harry!" she said, but Voldemort's arm shot out, grabbing her shoulder hard. "Do not think you can save him now... drink." he said, and Ginny winced, backing away. 

She lifted the goblet to her lips, and drank deeply. It was bitter tasting, and made her body tremble. Voldemort took the goblet from her, and drank the rest. He threw it aside, clanking sounded as it rolled away. There forms glowed as brillant white lights illuminated around them, and painful ear shattering scream echoed throughout the great hall........

"Ginny!?" Neville said, shaking her hard. "Ginny... hey.. Ginny are you alright? Ginny!?" he asked, shaking her hard again, and then she blinked, pulling back to reality. "Oh.. Neville.." she said, she was trembling. "Are you alright...you went into a daze.. and I tried to wake you.. but you didnt so I left for a while and went to talk to Ron... and I jsut got back and you were talking to someone..." he said, a worried expression on her face. "What do you mean..?" she asked, confused. She couldn't remember what she'd been thinking about. She glanced out the window and frowned. It was nightfall. How long had she been asleep? 

Neville sighed. "Nothing really... it didnt make sense.. something about a goblet and harry.." he frowned. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked, concerned. He loved Ginny, he really did. It worried him the way she acted sometimes, the way she'd drift to sleep and cannot be awoken at times. Ever sense the incident her fifth year at hogwarts, which she never told him about, because she didnt want to talk about it.

"Oh.." Ginny trailed off. She didnt feel quite right, she had a headache, it must have been the long ride. "Were here." said Neville. "Best change quickly, all be waiting for you at the carriges." he said and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked, standing in the doorway. Ginny nodded. "I'm fine.. really.." she forced a smile. He nodded, and left. She sighed, and changed into her school robes, and grabbed all her things, and left the room. She got off the train, peering around until she saw Neville waving to her from the a great black carrige he found. She pushed her way over. "There you are." she said, forcing yet another smile and climbed in when he opened the door for her. He climbed in after.

***

Draco Malfoy got off the train, Pansy Parkinson hanging on his arm always. He'd been miserable the entire trip. Pansy had gone on and on about her summer, and he never thought she'd stop talking. His father was pressuring him into joining into his little meetings and groups, and he had prefect responsibilitys now. They headed over to the carriges. "Pansy.. wait here.. all go look for a carrige." he said, and went looking through carriges, peering into them until he opened the door of a carrige and spotted the firey red head and her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom. He smirked, "Weasley... Longbottom." he drawled casually.

He smirked, looking at the red head who turned her head to look at him. She was beautiful, she'd come a long way from short and unattractive to tall and alluring. Yet she wasn't his type, he went for money. Ginny Weasley had no dowerie that would make him happy, she had nothing to offer. She probably wasn't even good in bed, then again, she probably was a virgin.

***

Ginny and Neville turned there heads to look at Draco. "Bugger off Malfoy... this is our carrige." Ginny snapped systematically. Draco smirked. "No need to get upset Weasley... were mature adults now." he grinned and shut the door. Down the row Pansy waved at him. "Over her Draco hunny.. I found us one!" she giggled and waved. Draco sighed. Pansy wasnt much for looks, but she had alot of money, and she had influence in society, they were a good match. He walked over, climbing into the couch with the rest. 

Ginny sighed, and leaned against the window, watching as the carriges started off.

***

The stepped out of the carriges, and headed into the castle. It was busy as ever, only last year they had been rebuilding the castle because of the attack. Now it was back to it's full glory, tall and looming as ever. Ginny sighed as she entered the great hall, her eyes immediatly falling on the high table. Memorys flashed through her mind as she sat down for the feast. She filled her plate and sighed, eating silently. The noise of the great hall hushed as they all watched the sorting ceremony. 

After the feast wasonly half over, Ginny got up and left. The dream team stared after her curiously, but said nothing. She headed down the corridors, and up into the common room. She slipped into her room up in the dormitory and sighed, collasping on her bed. She was one of the school prefects, and prefects got there own room. She put away her things, and changed for bed. She locked the door and then sat down by the window, staring out over the castle grounds. The sky was over casted, and fog rolled in over the hills like a thick white blanket.

She sighed, it had been a long day, and yet it still troubled her she couldnt remember what she'd been dreaming about the entire trip to hogwarts. All she remembered was in flashes, images of Harry and a snake, and then laying upon the high table. Something strange was going on, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Everyone was on guard because Voldemort hadn't attacked in a year, and that made even Dumbledore on edge.

She relaxed, and left the window, climbing into bed. It's going to be a long year, and she hoped that everyone survived it. It was Harry's seventh year, and Voldemort was bound to make a move. Or perhaps thats what he wanted everyone to think? Maybe he's going to attack when nobody expects it. That almost seemed obvious, and the smartest thing to do. Yet Dumbledore would expect an ambush, so what is Voldemort going to do? 

She shook her head, brushing away the thoughts. She layed her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes, and silently she drifted to sleep.

***

She giggled, as she watched Draco watch her from the prefects bathtube, from the waist down he was concealed by foaming white bubbles in the bath, and Pansy, moved from the shadows and dropped her towel. She smirked, climbing into the bathtube and shutting off the valve so they couldnt be desturbed by Myrtle. She moved through the tube like a panther, purring to him as she straddled his lap, kissing him deeply.

Draco kissed her back, her tongues touching and delving into each others mouth. He felt her brush against his groin, and he closed his eyes. This wasnt the first time they'd slept together. Yet now, it seemed she wasnt as satisfying as she used to be. It used to be he was in love with her, she was satisfying and he loved to be with her, yet now, she wasnt. She'd changed over the two years they'd been dating. 

She'd become more snobbish, more picky, and she spent his money like it was nothing. He lost half his allowance on her, buying her clothes and jewelry, taking her to dinner and dancing. He was tired of her greed, of her snobbish attitude. She never liked what he liked, infact they had nothing in common. She was driving him crazy. 

He groaned as she slide onto him, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the bathtube side. The bathtube was built into the ground, so his head touched the floor. Pansy moaned softly, her fingers racking his chest.

His mind wandered, he really wasn't into sex, and it just didnt feel right tonight. Yet he let her do what she pleased, simply because if he suddenly got up and left she'd be angry and get supicious. He felt himself release and then Pansy climbed off of him and got out after washing herself. Draco did the same and sighed as he got out, and pulled on a emerald robe. "Night Pansy." he said, giving her a soft kiss and then he left.

He headed up to his dormitory, followed by Pansy who went into her own. He pulled off his robe and climbed into bed. He always slept naked, it was the way he slept. He had his own room, and layed back against the pillows. The question was did he dare break up with Pansy? She would probably go crazy, she had a mean temper. He knew exactly what she'd do, she'd write to his father explaining what happened, and his father would make him go get back together with her. 

He'd tell him she was good money, even if she wasnt a good in the bed anymore she was still rich, and they were a good match. Two death eater familys, with lots of money, and she'd be able to produce an heir. There familys would be a good match, and it would do well to impress the Dark Lord. He rolled his eyes. He wanted nothing to do with his fathers groups and meetings, and told him point blankly he wont join.

Unlike his father he wasnt stupid enough to join such things, he wasnt going to commit his life to following the Dark Lord, to be his doormat. That just wasn't Draco Malfoy. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. Perhaps things will fall into motion, hopefully he wont have to join, and maybe he'll get out of being with Pansy.

***

Thats it for now, I will update when I get more then ten reviews. Thanks! Please Read and Review!


End file.
